1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic glass plate piling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Various apparatuses for automatically piling glass plates in a vertically standing condition on a pallet such as a usual pallet, a packaging box or a load table by a turning frame to receive the glass plate transferred in a horizontal direction have been known. However, these conventional apparatuses have not been suitable for precisely piling curved window glass plates as shown in FIG. 1.